soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve's Paradise
Eve's Paradise is a game developed and published by Imagination Factory in 2015 (Europe) and 2016 (worldwide) exclusively for the Wii U. The game is about a 14 years old girl named Eve who embarks on an adventure to save the Emerald Islands from the wicked Dr. Sunny Shore and his evil allies. Description The game is about a 14 years old girl who faces herself with her house being destroyed by a evil doctor called Sunny Shore. She decides to try to stop him and he tells her his plan to rule the world. After their first match, Eve decides to keep searching for the evil doctor and defeat him before he conquers the Emerald Islands. Later, she mets with Miu Miau, a hyperactive cat who helps her in her journey. Miu's girlfriend, Mia, was kidnapped by Dr. Sunny Shore, which is the reason why Miu wanted to help Eve defeat the doctor. They later also met with Gina, a 16 years old girl which amazing strenght and sassy attitude, who at first thought they want to take her hamster, whose super powers could end up destroying half of the Esmerald Islands, but she then realizes they simply want to go after Dr. Sunny Shore. In the end, Gina decides to join them as well. In the end, the 3 face with Dr. Sunny Shore and defeat him once and for all, making the Esmerald Islands free from the evil doctor known as Sunny Shore. Characters Playable *Eve *Miu Miau *Gina *Mr. Fluff (Minigame only) Non-Playable *Apple Grandma *Mary Bunny *Animal Critters *Nude Bella *HD TV Host * Wine Seller *Mia Miau *Black Spot *Chief Bleo *Zoe Iy *Wizard Shaku *King Eskimo *Ice-Cold Lucy *Croko *Disturbed Ben *Imperor Boomblast *Hyperactive Hippie *Heart Ellie Enemies *Robo-Critters *Purple Frogs *Weak Sunny Bots *Medium Sunny Bots *Strong Sunny Bots *Flying Sunny Bots *Snow Creatures *Killer Snowmans *Goblins *Mutant Creatures *Petroleum Monsters *Bats *Giant Snakes *Demonic Critters *Rainbow Creatures *Unicorns *Toys *Mega Sunny Bots *Barrier Sunny Bots *Shooter Sunny Bots Bosses *Dr. Sunny Shore *Giant Snowman *Gina *Mr. Fluff *Eve.EXE *Leena *Lina *Lyna *Banana Bobby *Fire Machine *Ultimate Fire Machine 3000 *Vanyl the Vampire *Giant Goblin *Dynamite Boy Stages Chapter 0: The Dark Room *Eve's Nightmare Bosses *Eve.EXE Chapter 1: Sunny Sunrise *Green Forest *Bats Cave *Corn Campus *Magic Mountains *Emerald City Bosses *Dr. Sunny Shore Chapter 2: Meeting with a Cat *Alternate Avenue *Shiny Stalls *Mumbu Village *Snow Wonderland *Blazing Blizzard Bosses *Giant Snowman Chapter 3: The Dark Side of the Emerald Islands *Deep Stinky Sewers *Goblins Cave *Dark Temple *Black Blood Wick *Abandoned Warehouse Bosses *Gina *Mr. Fluff *Eve.EXE Chapter 4: Lost Dreams *Runaway Circuit *Dreamtown *Night Mega Mall *Super Slang *Sweet Nightmare Bosses *Leena *Lina *Lyna *Banana Bobby *Fire Machine Chapter 5: The Final Match *Dr. Sunny Shore's Hideout *Gloomy Gore *The Evil Room *Top of the World *Supernova Arena Bosses *Ultimate Fire Machine 3000 *Eve.EXE *Vanyl the Vampire *Giant Goblin *Banana Bobby *Dynamite Boy *Leena *Lina *Lyna *Dr. Sunny Shore Gameplay The game has a really simple side-scrolling gameplay, thus some of its bad reviews. Miu and Gina have a better gameplay than Eve, as Miu is able to jump higher and he doesn't lose life if he jumps from a very high place, and Gina's strengh lets her break obstacles in her way and kill enemies with a single attack. Reception Eve's Chronicles recieved mixed reviews. Some praised it for the characters and storyline, while others called it unoriginal and criticized the simple side-scrolling gameplay. The game caused a lot of controversy, too. Many parents complained about characters like Eve.EXE and Nude Bella, who were inappropriate for a kids game. Gallery Artwork Eve.png|Eve. Miu.png|Miu Miau. Dr. Sunny Shore.png|Dr. Sunny Shore. Gina redesign.png|Gina. That smile....png|Eve.EXE. Nude Bella.png|Nude Bella. Trivia *Miu was at first supposed to be a female called Mia Miau. This idea was later scrapped and Mia turned into Miu's lost girlfriend. Category:Wii U games Category:Games